


Weak!

by stellarsketches



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay, Partner? Feels like you’re…weak to touch today or something.”</p><p>“Weak to…touch?” Souji mumbles.</p><p>“…You haven’t been eating weird things out of the back of fridge again have you!”</p><p>“No!” Souji hisses, finally removing his arm from his face “I think it’s my persona…it's weak to physical.”</p><p> </p><p>Or in which Souji is very sensitive to touch and Yosuke is very into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak!

**Author's Note:**

> i got the prompt from a super old kinkmeme post...i'm weak for bottom souji

Yosuke wakes up from his nap heavy-limbed and content. He nuzzles deeper into the pillow that Souji is trying to hog, and is about to fall back asleep when he realizes they're home alone. The TV isn't droning on downstairs meaning Dojima-san and Nanako are out for the afternoon.

There’s no Teddie to worry about and for once there’s no stressing about saving anyone from the TV. It’s prime make out time and even though Yosuke’s very comfy in Souji’s futon like this, he’s gonna get the make out he deserves.

But first to wake up Souji.

Shuffling closer, Yosuke reaches out and gently starts to poke Souji’s cheeks. A small smile stretches across Souji’s face after the second or third poke, as if even asleep, he knows who’s trying to wake him up. The sleepy little half-smile is so cute Yosuke has another reason to want to make out.

“C’mon, Partner, wake up.”

“Nn. Don’t you already know where the bathroom is?” Souji mumbles eyes still closed.

“Soujiiiii. I wanna make out.”

“You’re so needy.”

“You haven’t complained before,” Yosuke says sliding a hand up slowly up Souji’s back in an obvious attempt at seduction.

Souji’s reaction is surprising; the simple touch elicits a full body shiver as his eyes snap open. “Hm. And I’m the needy one,” Yosuke grins.

“Shut up,” Souji growls before closing the distance between their lips. This does shut Yosuke up, and he immediately starts kissing back in earnest. Soon they’re lost in the rhythm, and Yosuke doesn’t think he’s imagining that Souji’s more into it than usual, he’s moaning easier and louder with every press of lips. Emboldened, Yosuke rolls over on top of Souji while simultaneously slipping his tongue into Souji’s mouth, and tracing the roof of Souji’s mouth.

Souji moans into his mouth, soft and breathy, pulling Yosuke more firmly down on top of him. They’re both half-hard and Yosuke gets the feeling that they're not gonna stop at just making out. So he grabs hold of Souji's thighs and pushes them forward so that they’re pressed even closer together, clothed erections rubbing together.

“Ahn!”

Yosuke pulls back immediately. He’d never heard Souji make that noise before and this isn’t their first time fooling around by no means; that moan was loud, and lewd, and…kinda _hot._ Souji catches the glimmer of lust in Yosuke's eyes and flushes, obviously embarrassed as he covers his blushing face with his arm.

This side of Souji, sensitive and embarrassed, is new, and Yosuke wants to explore this new side of him. He slides his hands over Souji's thighs, creeping under the loose fabric of his boxers, watching his thighs tense at the touch.

“You okay, Partner? Feels like you’re…weak to touch today or something.”

“Weak to…touch?” Souji mumbles.

“…You haven’t been eating weird things out of the back of fridge again have you!”

“No!” Souji hisses, finally removing his arm from his face “I think it’s my persona…it's weak to physical.”

“Huh. And we are getting physical—“

“Oh my god, Yosuke you did not just make that joke—“

“--But,” Yosuke interrupts, sitting up on his knees to lean over Souji, “We need to investigate this further, y'know, we need to learn everything we can about our personas.”

“Don’t try and act so responsible,” Souji says yanking Yosuke back down for another kiss. It doesn’t take much for Souji to melt again, becoming needy and pliant beneath Yosuke.

Yosuke pulls away from Souji's mouth to see what his mouth on other places what do. Kisses on Souji's neck makes him squirm, and tonguing around his nipples makes him call out in a wanton voice that could turn half of Yasogami's male population gay.

The adventure southward continues until Yosuke has his lips on prominent hipbones. He glances up at Souji as he plays with the waistband of his boxers; Souji's watching him, breathing labored, and fisting the sheets of the futon.

“Lube please,” Yosuke demands, a heady feeling rushing through him as he watches Souji scramble to retrieve lube and condoms from the nearby nightstand.

“Eager are we?” Yosuke teases.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Souji tosses the lube and condoms at Yosuke, before flopping back huffily.

“I like it when you get all demanding; means you’re really into it.” Yosuke's not lying. He loves it when Souji gets turned on enough to not care about being polite or putting someone else’s needs before his. Souji bumps Yosuke’s side with his knee, but says nothing else, so Yosuke takes that as his cue to continue.

He slides Souji's boxers off, his dick immediately springing free. Souji’s already hard, his cock flushed and dripping against his stomach. Yosuke wants to laugh, maybe crack a joke about how turned on Souji is already, but the desperation in Souji's eyes makes him dismiss the urge in favor of wrapping his mouth around Souji's cock.

Almost immediately, Souji moans, back arching, forcing more of himself into Yosuke's mouth. Startled, Yosuke pushes Souji’s hips back down flat on the futon, effectively regaining control. It only takes a few bobs of his head, and dragging his tongue from base to tip to get Souji worked up, whining lowly and struggling against the firm hold Yosuke has on his hips.

Yosuke glances up at Souji: his eyes are closed and the hand that doesn’t have a death drip on Yosuke’s hair, is curled underneath the futon’s pillow. The overall image is so lewd and overwhelmingly submissive, that Yosuke nearly hurts himself rushing to lube up his fingers.

He slides a finger in slowly, trying to prep Souji carefully, and to not give in to the urge to just speed everything up; it’s so hard not to, not when Souji’s so into it, and thrashing about and—

“Mmmmnn, _fuck!”_

Yosuke trails his gaze up from Souji’s hard and twitching cock, up to his face, “Partner….don’t tell me you’re sensitive here too?”

“Shut upppppp,” Souji says, his words morphing into a moan when Yosuke starts pumping his finger in and out.

Yosuke continues to stretch Souji, almost in a daze. He keeps his eyes locked on Souji’s face, watching the blush on his cheeks stretch to his ears then down his chest. One finger becomes two, and by the time Yosuke’s sliding in a third finger, Souji’s giving himself bruises where he’s biting down on his own hand and moaning loud enough to raise the dead.

Suddenly Souji’s hand shoots out and takes hold of Yosuke’s wrist, “Fuck…me,” he manages through gritted teeth, and Yosuke’s nods mutely, mouth dry.

His hands are shaking as he rolls on the condom and lines himself up with Souji’s entrance, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his entire life, not even that one time he had that wet dream about Souji after the culture festival.

After a taking a deep breath, Yosuke starts to press himself into Souji, who immediately throws his head back, groaning. Yosuke swears Souji’s hotter inside than usual, and with every centimeter he sinks inside, he feels the heat spreading through his core.

Souji’s breathing gets more and more erratic, before his whole body goes absolutely rigid as Yosuke presses all the way, his hips flush against Souji’s ass. Yosuke watches in pure fascination as Souji comes up his own chest.

“You came, partner?” Yosuke asks needlessly. He smirks smugly, making Souji glare at him as well he can through the fog of arousal.

“Stop being such a smug assh—ah!” Souji cuts himself off as Yosuke pulls out before thrusting back in, hard and deep. “Fuck—! Yosuke—! I’m gonna—! Oh my go—!”

Each thrust cuts off Souji mid-sentence, and as much as Yosuke would love to hear Souji uninterrupted porn star quality moans as he writhes beneath him, he can’t for the life of him stop moving. Souji wraps his arms around Yosuke’s neck, pulling him down so that they’re chest to chest.

Yosuke leans in for a kiss, groaning when Souji yanks on the hair at the nape of his neck and sucks on his tongue. When they pull apart Yosuke can feel his cock twitch at the look on Souji’s face. His eyes are heavy lidded, and he’s panting breathily behind sweat soaked bangs.

Emboldened, Yosuke leans in again to teasingly bite at Souji’s bottom lip, grinning when Souji’s eyes darken with lust.

The temperature in the room seems to rise higher and higher as Souji rocks his hips back into Yosuke’s thrusts, the slick sounds of skin connecting filling the air. Yosuke feels himself getting closer and closer so he changes his angle slightly and Souji loses it.

He digs his nails into Yosuke’s back, every muscle taut as he arches beneath him. A few moments later, Souji comes again with a choked moan, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Ultimately it’s the sight of Souji worn-out and sated that drives Yosuke over the edge, collapsing on Souji as he comes into the condom. He takes a moment to watch Souji catch his breath; he doesn’t know if it was the intense sex or the pride he feels in have turning the ever-put-together golden boy of Inaba into a puddle of goo, but he swears he’s on cloud nine.

“Fuck. I think I have enough jack off material for months now.”

“You sure know how to flatter a guy,” Souji mutters, half asleep.

 

Xx

 

A month later, Yosuke still hasn’t forgotten that afternoon. True to his word, he has jerked off the memory more than once, but his memories can’t quite compare to the reality.

It’s his off day, and Yosuke’s debating between Aiya’s and Souzai Daigaku for something to eat, when Souji approaches his desk. This is only mildly surprising because he was almost certain Souji told him he had an engagement today, but what Souji says drives any confusion out of his head.

“I…may have accidently equipped another persona weak to physical attacks again,” Souji’s says casually, the redness of his ears giving him away.

“We should get you home before someone takes advantage of that, right, partner?”

Yosuke doesn’t think he imagines Souji’s answering shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a 27 page word document full of old p4 kinkmeme prompts and a lot of them are really good so here this is... idk what i'm doing y'all tbh...i just really love bottom souji and i'll write it until i'm in my grave.


End file.
